Just the Beginning
by elysium009
Summary: When Mallory Davis found out she was pregnant at 20, Jared left her. They had been together for 2 years, and she thought he was the one. On top of that, she was diagnosed with a mild mental illness. Now she's running from life. How will she cope?
1. Running

****

**OKay, so I began writing this story last year, never finished it, and now am inspired to continue writing it...this is my OWN story, do not copy it, AND please review!!!...this is my 2nd fan fic.......**

Chapter 1

Mallory Davis never imagined running through the backyards of small town Eddisburg, Vermont. The police and social services were after her and Mallory could only think of running away. She was diagnosed with a mild mental illness which would mean that the baby she was about to give birth to would be taken from her and put into another family's hands.

Although her illness was mild, it was still severe enough to label her as being incapable of raising a child. She was diagnosed about seven months ago, right after Jared found out she was pregnant and left her. Now she was left to fend for herself and her unborn child. Her father reacted like Jared and refused to acknowledge his daughter. He was a college professor and expected better from his own child. Her mother just did not want to talk about the matter and ignored Mallory.

Mallory slowed her pace and came to a halt. Her breath came fast and heavy. She felt the dry stinging in her throat from running to long without stopping. Her hands leaning on her knees, she lowered her head so that it touched her chest and began to cry. She didn't want to run from the police and social services; she didn't want her mother and father to ignore her; she didn't want Jared to leave her; and she certainly did not want to give _her_ baby to someone else. She wished she had never gotten herself into this situation to begin with. At this point, she didn't think she'd ever have her perfect family with or without Jared and she'd never win her battle alone.

By this time Mallory figured if she didn't continue her escape to wherever she was going (she had no plans for where to go) they would catch up with her and she'd be in worse trouble. So she continued down the dirt/gravel road.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Stop writing the darn story?? Well please review----I know it's short but stay with me. Thanks**

**elysium009  
xxx**


	2. The Cabin

**

* * *

**

I hope this chapter is a little longer--sorry if it is not...I hope you like it---and for heaven's sake REVIEW!!!! please

**Chapter 2: The Cabin**

It was about eight o'clock when Mallory spotted a house about half a mile up the dusty road. She had been walking for about four hours with breaks in between. Her feet hurt like crazy, not to mention her back was sore. As she neared the first house, she realized that it was the _only_ house on that section of the road. _Oh great_, she thought. The house, if you could call it that, looked like a box. It was so small it was amazing that even one person could fit in it. She continued walking hoping she'd come across more houses and maybe she could get some help. She hoped. After walking another mile or so, there was a driveway, but no house. Mallory instantly became curious and followed the driveway down the hill. _Maybe, just maybe, this will lead to more houses_, she sighed. She could only take slow, paced steps because the path was so steep. Nervously she looked around-it was growing dark, and there were trees all around. If something happened, there was no way she could escape.

Mallory slowed to a stop, taking in the landscape before her. There was a brown cabin of average size sitting off to the side of the driveway. She walked up the steps to the front porch and stood nervously in front of the door. _Mallory! What the hell are you doing! You can't go in there_, her conscience admonished her. Ignoring what she knew not to do, she put her pale hand on the doorknob. She looked around her as she carefully pushed open the door. It creaked slightly, making her jump. She waited hesitantly before closing the door behind her. She scanned the darkly lit room, her heart beating fast, afraid she was intruding on forbidden ground.

Mallory decided to explore. The front room (the room that the front door opened to) contained a fireplace on one end, and an old Sears stove and an icebox, a table and three chairs at the other end. There were two bedrooms. One had a double bed with a rocking chair that was missing a rung, an oil lamp, and a vintage footed dresser. The other room had a single bed pushed into the corner and a tin wash basin in the opposite corner. Mallory assumed that the privy was outside.

She decided to stay the night, hoping she wouldn't be found. The first thing she did was light a fire with matches she found in a drawer by the sink. It was the middle of November and, living in Vermont, it was always freezing cold at night. It was maybe about two hours or so that Mallory sat in the rocker by the fire. Staring into the blazing flames, she thought of all she had lost-her family, her boyfriend, her mind, and God knows what else. She began to cry.

Sliding under the blue quilt on the double bed, Mallory sighed, "enjoying" the comfort of the mattress. She didn't know when the last time she actually laid down was. She rolled over thinking of the new life she carried within her. She wondered if it would be a girl or a boy. _I hope it's a girl-all the pink dresses and bows; but then a baby boy would be nice also-a mama's boy,_ she contemplated. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright...end of chapter...what did you think?? PLEASE R&R!!! Thanks!**

**elysium009  
xxx**


	3. Alone

**Hey everyone (or whoever reads this), i'm posting chapter 3 and i hope i'm keeping your interest...I. WANT. REVIEWS. Please--i don't care if they critique my work or complement it i just want reviews...so after all that----enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Alone**

It was frigid when Mallory opened her eyes the next morning. She wrapped the blue quilt up around her neck and under her chin. Then suddenly she remembered where she was. Slowly she roused herself from the bed. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, Mallory peered out the curtained window. It was snowing. About two inches already covered the ground and the snow was falling at a steady rate. _Great_, she thought,_ guess I won't be leaving today_. She shuffled to the front room. The looked like it had died a while ago; she put a few more logs in a lit a fire. After using the privy, Mallory came back inside, carefully avoiding the ice, to explore the cabinets and ice box for breakfast. When she eventually found a jar of peanut butter and some apples, Mallory sat down at the table. _God I'm starving_, she thought, munching on the apple and peanut butter. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was.

When finished, Mallory had no idea how to spend the day. She wanted to go outside and walk around but she didn't have a coat. _Well, I just won't stay out long_, she decided. Mallory went outside and behind the cabin. There was an acre of pine trees spread out around the quaint little cabin. Mallory breathed in the scent of pine and cold November air. She felt at peace here. It was almost as if she could forget about all her worries and stay in this secluded place. Making her way through the snow, Mallory smiled at hearing the birds singing. They seemed to lift her spirits. She was brought out of her reverie when she felt the child within her move. She had never felt anything so breathtaking. Placing both hands on her swollen stomach, Mallory smiled, thinking of the little precious life inside her. How could Jared have wanted her to get an abortion? Did he not know the joy a baby could bring? Could no one understand the love she felt for her unborn child? Oh how she wished she had someone to talk to and feel her pain.

Back inside the warmth of the cabin, Mallory moved the rocking chair over to the front window beside the fireplace. The baby moved inside her again; she rested her arms on her stomach, taking in the moment. As she leaned her head back she closed her eyes and began humming in rhythm with the rocking. She woke from her nap about two hours later. The snow was now falling fast and would soon be as high as the porch.

* * *

A week past and the snow kept falling. And Mallory was still living in the cabin. She figured since no one was there or had shown up, it must have been abandoned. Mallory continued her morning routine that consisted of waking up, eating apples and peanut butter, going outside, and taking naps. She always seemed to be tired enough to take at least three naps a day.

After coming back inside, Mallory sat down in the rocker in her favorite spot--in between the front window and the fireplace. She liked to watch the snow fall. Leaning back and rocking the chair with her feet, Mallory dozed off. She was startled awake when she heard the sound of car door closing. She began to panic. _Oh God, they found me, didn't they?_ All she could think to do was run to the bedroom and close the door and hide. She did it in perfect timing because as she closed the bedroom door, the front door opened and then closed.

**And that's the end of chapter 3... sorry i had to put a cliffhanger. Please R&R--thanks**

**elysium009  
****xxx**


	4. Who's in here?

**Hey everyone, well i finally got **_**a**_ **review. Sorry that this chapter is really, really short-i have reasons, though. To clear things up, this story takes place in the mid-80s. **

**Chapter 4: Who's in here?**

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she sat huddled behind the far side of the bed. Mallory heard the footsteps coming toward the hallway. Then it became silent.

"What the hell is going on here? Who's in here?" A masculine voice demanded, confused.

Mallory sat down even lower. The man began walking towards the bedrooms again. She began crying, realizing it wasn't the police, it was someone who _actually_ lived in the cabin. And they'd send her to the police. _No! This can't be happening_, she cried. She buried her face in the hands.

It got quiet again. He was right outside her door. _Oh God_. Mallory squeezed her eyes shut; the door flew open with a loud bang. Mallory slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. A young man, about 25 years with golden hair and eyes so dark he looked daunting, stood in the doorway with an angry expression and posture. Mallory cringed at the thought of him hitting her. The last time that happened was with Jared. _Oh God, I miss Jared_ she thought briefly. He looked directly at her, glaring. He took in Mallory's tousled caramel colored hair and tear-stained face.

"What on earth...who are you and what are you doing in _my_ house? What-how long have you been here? I can see plain as day you've lit the fire-and not just today, you've been here awhile." He stepped into the room. Mallory was scared. The only other person who he reminded her of was Jared. _Jared always yelled at me when I did something wrong or stupid._ She rocked back and forth -the way she always did when she was frightened.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He shouted. _He's mad at me_, Mallory cried.

"Just-Just tell me your name," The young man demanded, his eyes pinned directly on Mallory's face. She somehow managed to get the courage to speak.

"Mallory. Mallory Davis," she stuttered.

"Well, Mallory," he said sarcastically, "I guess we better get you back to where you belong."

Mallory stood up as fast as she could, for her child was now becoming cumbersome.

"No! Please no." Mallory cried, leaning on the bed for support. And that's when the young man noticed she was pregnant. His face softened a bit. Mallory looked at him uneasily; he had a far away expression on his face. Mallory shifted her weight, which brought him back from his trance.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he had a hard time forming words. Mallory looked at him confused.

* * *

**please review, thanks--**

**elysium009  
xxx**


End file.
